The present invention relates to a method of and a device for basting.
Basters to be used in cooking are well known. A known baster sucks a substance into a receptacle and then expels it from the receptacle and injects it into an object to be cooked. The above described baster is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,919. Some devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,754,469; 4,254,700 and 5,638,872. It is believed that this baster can be further improved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of and a device for basting which are further improvements of the existing solutions.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a method of basting which has the steps of sucking a substance into a cylinder and expelling the substance from the cylinder; connecting a removable injecting element with the cylinder with a front part having an outlet opening; inserting at least the front part of the injecting element connected with the cylinder into an object and injecting the substance from the cylinder through the injecting element and through an opening in the front part of the injecting element into an interior of the object; alternatingly disconnecting and removing the injecting element from the cylinder and expelling the substance from the cylinder through an outlet opening which is wider than the opening in the front part of the injecting element, directly onto an exterior of the object.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a baster which has a cylinder; means for sucking a substance into said cylinder and expelling the substance from said cylinder; a removable injecting element connectable with said cylinder and having a front part insertable into an object and provided with an outlet opening; means for connecting said injecting element with said cylinder, so that when said injecting element is attached to said cylinder, said injecting element is insertable into an object and the substance is injectable into an interior of the object through said opening of said front of said injecting element, said cylinder having an outlet opening which is wider than said opening of said front part of said injecting element, so that when said injecting element is removed from the cylinder, the substance can be expelled through said wider opening of said cylinder onto an exterior of the object.
When the method is performed and device is designed in accordance with the present invention, it is possible to introduce the injecting element into an object at any place, into any depth, accurately into a spot into which the substance has to be delivered in the interior of the object. On the other hand, when the injecting element is removed, the substance is delivered onto the surface of the objects.
In accordance with another important feature of the present invention, the injecting element is located mainly inside the cylinder, while only its front part provided for direct injection is located outside the cylinder. This protects the injecting element from contamination.
In accordance with still a further feature of the present invention, the outer surface of the cylinder is smooth and does not have any threads or other components, as in the prior art mentioned in this application. When the parts of the baster are connected by outwardly accessible threads, the threads can be contaminated and the substance can penetrate through it into the interior of the cylinder. This is avoided in the present invention.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.